Diamond's Poison
by Durkstar
Summary: Hide your pain, that way others around you smile like you've always wanted! What could go wrong...right? HarleyxIvy and slight IvyxSelina


Chapter 1

Cold, grim and dark, nothing new for Gotham to experience. The fiery sunset was just setting in Gotham City, the twinkling stars, hidden moon and foggy depressing clouds would start to show soon, and Gotham's sleazy side would soon to be revealed. Crime would run free and Batman would come from the shadows lurking round every corner.

Swift footsteps could be heard down the slums of Gotham, this is where criminals of all kind come...it's like a home for them, for turning away from the acceptable standards of life they most likely would be rejected. Despite not showing it, people believe that behind the chaos and madness those villains actually had a sane side to them.

"Well maybe SOME of them do..." Ivy remarked grimly, expression bored and emotionless, the rain poured quickly like small bullets falling from the war zone of a sky, on a mission to destroy her... Although Ivy was thinking negatively she didn't feel angry at all, in fact she was rather relaxed for once. Ever since Harley went back to her "Mista J" she had plenty of time to wind down and catch up on previous necessities. Like tonight for example, she was going to have a relaxing drink.

Unenthusiastically the door swung open, horrific faces turned intrigued by the new face. Not even slightly bothered by the looks Ivy tilted her head, dismissing them and took a seat casually. Dim lights above her, and nasty odours of alcohol was all to familiar for her. "Ah, Miss Poison Ivy. Didn't expect to see you 'round here..." A sly voice remarked, looking up Ivy shuddered in disgust at the voice belonging to none other then Catwoman, or Selina Kyle if you prefer. "Yes Well..." Ivy started, eyes skimming across the bar. "Now that Harley's back with that bastard clown, I get some time to myself before she comes limping back to me. That girl just wont learn." Ivy shakes her head solemnly, but keeps her expression neutral. Selena however smiles cheerily and turns pouring Ivy a drink. "Haven't you heard the news? Harley's single, she's split with the Joker. She claims she's a "new woman" now."

Ivy seemed surprised at this, never had she expected Harley of all people to break up with someone, she was always so clingy and childish. Especially when she was sad, she would just sit and hug Ivy all day over that stupid excuse for a boyfriend, but then when full of life and glee her mind seemed to be preoccupied and they reeked havoc maniacally. "It's only a matter of time now. I will keep an open mind though, we always do underestimate Harley's true strength. I just hope this time she'll find someone who will treat her right." Ivy decided, she wasn't going to skip around the streets wasting precious time for Harley, although if she happened to bump into her Ivy would take her quietly aside.

Selina smirked playfully. "Speak of the devil" A looming shadow was suddenly cast as Ivy swung around on her stool to face the figure, to her surprise it was Harley hunched over and shivering from the cold, Ivy's eyes widened with concern straight away. " Hiya K-kitty and Red. It sure is c-cold out there huh?!" Enthusiastic chants didn't fall Ivy nor Selina, due to Harley's dripped wet hair, thick running mascara and bright pink nose, that had been scrunched up ever since she walked in. Quickly she scoots in and practically jumps onto the stool next to Ivy, shaking her head rapidly, sending little droplets around the bar.

"You are not a dog Harley, stop waggling your body." Selina remarked, rolling her eyes and taking a big gulp of her drink. Ivy still dumbstruck just stared blankly at the girl, her heart racing with anticipation. Was Harley hurt or was this the harsh beating of the rain pouring? Ivy knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions but she couldn't help herself, after all, human curiously is very natural. Opening her mouth to speak Harley cuts her off, so awkwardly she sips the wine she had been poured a few minutes ago. "Look. I know ya probably thinkin' right now. Wow Harley has been dumped again and now she's looming over J, nothing new, right?. Well you'd be wrong ta think that. I dumped HIM. Yup that's right I'm a new woman now! Startin' fresh!"

Ivy almost chocked on her drink from the surprise.

"Starting fresh?!"


End file.
